Constellation in the northern sky
by JamBerry
Summary: Edward and Bella are Hollywood actors - both were abused in childhood and both coped through alcohol, drugs and living in the fast lane. Edward battled his demon but can he save Bella from hers without losing himself. A non-vampire short story of Edward and Bella based on the Ancient Greek myth Perseus and Andromeda. Kasabian & Biffy Clyro inspired too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Destined to meet**

Edward wondered how he ended up in Hollywood. The letters on Mount Lee had never enticed him.

In Hollywood, Edward's nickname was the new "King of Cool" for his seemingly-effortless charisma and self-assuredness but he knew he was no Steve McQueen - though given his Marine background Edward had far more in common with the veteran actors that had achieved their fame in the 1970s than the underwear models of today. Edward's quickly found fame mystified him – he felt that it was something that other people had constructed around him and that he had no say in it.

The movies that Edward featured in portrayed him as a hero and the military medals that Edward never wore classed him as a hero - but he never felt like he was a hero. Edward felt like a fraud. He was just trying to do the right thing and surviving. It was easy in the Marine's. There was a normally a clear sense of the right or wrong path. The right path would mean he and his friends would live. The wrong path would mean that they would die. Most problems were normally caused by a lack of resources and poor military planning but Edward's bouts of homelessness in his teen years had made him good at coming up with last-minute desperate solutions to impossible problems - he was known as a scrounger. Edward would have had a long career in the Marines if he hadn't been wounded in the buttocks from machine gun fire, which severed his sciatic nerve. Edward had dived head first into a foxhole to escape the machine gun fire that killed most of his friends. Following the incident, Edward was awarded with the Purple Heart and given a medical discharge with the rank of Private First Class. After Edward's medical discharge, Edward worked as a plumber's assistant at a local community theatre. Edward's first taste of acting was when he was asked to replace an actor who had fallen ill during rehearsals. The money had been large and easy so Edward began an amateur acting career in New York City serving as an understudy in a number of productions.

In a short space of time, an agent had assigned himself to Edward and Edward was being moved to Hollywood. Work was found for him in supporting roles, and from the beginning he was cast in various war films. As a decorated combat veteran, Edward was a natural in war movies, where he frequently assisted the director and other actors in realistically portraying infantry movement, arranging costumes, and the use of firearms. Edward felt that it would have been an embarrassment to the men he had served with if he allowed them to get it wrong.

Edward had now been in a number of big hits and was well known but his agent wanted him to diversify his role from action hero to heart throb. Edward was going to be staring opposite a seasoned actress, Isabella Swan, in a Vampire movie. Everyone in Hollywood knew that Bella's teenage years had been marked by recurring drug and alcohol abuse with a stint in rehab but she was regarded as successfully making the transition from child star to adult actress.

Edward didn't know what to expect when he first laid his eyes on Bella but he was taken aback by her beauty and her lack of grace. Bella had spilt her cup of coffee on her jeans during her entrance into the studio and to him it made her seem more human. Edward had even smiled when Bella had rolled her eyes as the assistants fussed over the coffee she spilt preventing her from cleaning it up herself. Of course, Bella graciously thanked them when they were done. Despite Bella's reputation Edward found her to both smart and gentle though thought that her talent as an actress was understated. Edward could feel that her natural easy manner in the spot light was a charade. It was something they had in common and it made him curious to know her.

The first reading of the script had gone well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting to know you**

Edward knew that it was a risk to browse a book shop without a bodyguard but he wanted a sense of normality. Edward also thought he could take care of himself if the need arose – he was first and foremost a Marine. However, when Edward spotted Bella doing the exactly the same thing he was instantly agitated by Bella's lack of self-preservation. Bella was massively more famous than he was and therefore was more likely to be recognised and whilst she may have been pinned up in many an army barracks she had never been in the military herself. However, Edward's agitation was quickly outdone by how beautiful Bella looked in shorts, converse shoes, an old t-shirt and a baseball cap.

Edward watched Bella as she went to purchase her book and left the shop. Almost on cue, a group of teenage girls had spotted Bella and quickly surrounded her so that they could take photographs with her on their smart phone. Bella pleasantly posed with the girls but Edward could feel that she was looking for a quick exit. Since the girls had generated a lot of excitement around Bella more people were quickly surrounding her. To Edward's dismay Bella seemed to be readying herself to please them rather than running like he would do. Esme, who he regarded as his mother, had taught him to be a gentleman so Edward thought he should be quick about rescuing the damsel in distress. Edward strode into the crowd and approached Bella much to her astonishment.

"Bella, this is a pleasant surprise." A smile played upon Edward's lips as he saw Bella slightly glare at him for saving her from a crowd. "I see that you have picked up We Will Survive. I would be keen to discuss the book over lunch. Care to join me?" Edward held out his hand.

Bella blushed. "That would be a pleasure."

Edward then addressed the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse us."

Edward then escorted Bella through the crowd and led her into a local bistro. Edward continued being a gentleman by helping her with her chair.

Bella looked squarely at Edward and then said "I didn't need to be rescued."

Edward didn't want to fight so he placated her. "I know. I wasn't rescuing you. I was inviting you out to lunch. So what will you have?"

"Chicken salad no dressing." Bella was expecting a sarcastic comment from the King of Cool about her menu choice but no such comment came.

"Perfect – something light and simple. I'm having the tomato soup with bread. They make great bread here." Edward went to the counter, placed their order, paid and then quickly returned to his seat. "So you're interested in Gloria Gaynor?"

"She's an inspiration. Her songs have made an impact on many people. I thought I would read about their story."

"It's clear you care about people. You're an Ambassador for the UN – that's impressive. I haven't put much work into the humanitarian front."

"Weren't you in the Marines?"

"Yes but only out of self-interest. There were no ideals of serving my country." Edward honestly said. "So do you read often?"

"Yes. You?"

"As much as I can when I'm not reading scripts and batting off the junk my agent has put forward. What do you read?"

"Mostly biographies. They give me an example to aspire to."

"You already inspire a lot of people – you could publish your own?"

"I haven't lived enough yet. How about you? What do you like to read?"

"History – there's a lot to learn. It's amazing how humanity keeps on fucking up."

Bella ate her chicken salad whilst Edward had his soup. "This is nice. Eating something homely. Talking about something ordinary. I wish I had more experiences like this. I wish was there was a Book club that I could safely join without my opinion suddenly reported on Twitter."

"You mean a bookclub for like-minded famous people. I doubt there's enough us out there." Edward smiled.

"You'll be surprised. You don't know them like I do. You should try to know them."

"I can't stand the parties where cocaine and marijuana are handed out on silver platters like canapés at a wedding."

"When you're starting out it's one of the few ways to get the roles you really want. In Hollywood it's who you know what counts." Bella stated matter of factually.

"So partying is more business than pleasure?" Edward questioned.

"It was - not anymore. I have a pretty strong fan base so I have my choice of roles now. What do you do for fun? Fast cars." Bella raised an eyebrow.

"You disapprove of fast cars." Edward scoffed.

"They're an unnecessary flash of money that pollutes the planet."

"I can't argue with that but can you argue that they are not fun."

"I think I can." Bella was quick to take up the dare.

"Then you've never driven a car with me."

"Is that an offer?"

"Yes." Edward grinned.

Bella smiled back. "Who do you count as friends anyway? I know you get on with Wayne Lee"

"Wayne Lee enjoys racing. He owns a few cars and once upon a time I did open-wheel racing." Edward smirked at Bella as it dawned on her that she might regret quickly saying yes to being in a fast car with him. Before Bella could back track on the agreement Edward continued the conversation. "I have an interest in learning Jeet Kune Do and he's a master at it. We're both have military backgrounds. We have a lot in common."

Bella sighed as she glanced at the clock on the wall "Oh. I have to get back. I have an exercise regime that my agent wants me to stick to." Bella got up from the table.

"I'll walk you back to your car." Edward wanted to spend more time with Bella and was saddened that their lunch had come to an end so quickly. Edward thought that the relaxed atmosphere he experienced around Bella would be gone at the studio the next day. They had to be professional - distant.

The walk back had been comfortably silent until they were near Bella's car. Bella who was rummaging around in her pockets for her car keys suddenly tripped on a broken slab of pavement. Bella clutched her knee and Edward bent down to help her - there was a bleeding scrape on her knee. Bella took out an antiseptic wipe from her bag, cleaned the skin and then took out a band aid placing it on her knee.

"This happens a lot?" Edward queried, but held out a hand to help Bella up.

"Yes." Bella sheepishly took the hand. "More often than not. See you tomorrow Edward." Bella said as she got in her car.

"See you tomorrow, Bella."

Edward watched Bella drive off then swerved to avoid a bird – he hoped that Bella wouldn't get into anymore scrapes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A quarrel**

Edward was relaxing between scenes on set by playing chess on his Iphone. Bella came and sat next to him.

"Chess. I thought it would be Catch the Birdy."

"Do you play?"

"Try me." Bella gave Edward a smile.

"My place tonight."

"Done."

Bella got up to speak to the rest of the cast sighing at Edward's chosen isolation.

* * *

Edward and Bella were sitting at the breakfast bar playing a game of chess. They had poured themselves a glass of wine each. Classical music was playing in the background.

"I like this one. What is it?"

"Claire de Lune."

"It's beautiful. It's Esme's favourite."

"Esme?"

"My aunt."

"Check." Bella said taking a pawn with her knight - threatening the king. So is your aloofness off-screen just an act? The same one you do on-screen?"

"It's the way I am."

"Not with me. How did I get under that ice-cold thick skin of yours?" Edward shrugged whilst at the same time rubbing his chin thinking of the next move. Bella continued with her inquisition. "You're known as one of the most reclusive actors. You never hang out with the cast on any of your sets. You know your brooding and wild boy image will only last so long until it is described as depression and drunkenness. What's with the slurred speech and snarling look all the time?"

"Facial paralysis – it affects my chin, cheek and lip." Bella blushed guiltily. Edward continued "There were complications in my birth. At school I had my head flushed down the toilet for it and now it's considered good acting. Is everything to do with image?"

"In Hollywood? Let me think – Yes! Why are you even an actor?"

"I had to do something after the Marines. This fell into my lap. It was easy. You show up on time, you know your lines, you hit your marks, and then you get to go home. They've trained a monkey to do it."

"Acting isn't easy. I've worked since I was 10 and I know this isn't easy." Bella was exasperated.

"I'm play a soldier. I was a soldier. Therefore I play who I am."

"In a way you're method acting. You're using what you know to play a part. That's difficult. That's the challenge."

"No, I'm being me. Haven't you noticed that when I play the hero it is second-rate but if I'm the villain of the piece its adequate – it's because the villain is closer to the real the me."

"I don't believe that."

Edward looked down almost defeated. "Why did you start acting?"

"My mom's hare brained idea that panned out. My parents, Renee and Charlie, divorced when I was 3 months old. For a while we lived with my grandmother so that Renee could be a primary school teacher and then we moved to the coast. Renee is a day dreamer so it didn't take long to put the idea into her head that I could be a childhood actress when we so happened to bump into at a store and he told her how cute I was. I was put forward for an audition for a commercial which I got and this was quickly followed by guest appearances – my career grew from there. I was never a natural under the spot light but I had responsibilities"

"It sounds like your mom pressured you into it. Is that why you went to rehab?"

"I chose to continue with acting but I became the main bread winner when mom lost her job. I had to file for legal emancipation from Renee to gain control of my money when her new boyfriend came along and wanted to become my manager. It made me grow up quickly and in isolation. I couldn't trust my friends not to sell me to the press. I couldn't cope with the pressure to stay squeaky clean and cute. My fan base moved on. I developed a methamphetamine habit and anorexia. The whole world seemed to revel in my breakdown. But Charlie was there for me and with his guidance I entered rehab. It's under control now."

"That must've been tough." Bella removed a tear and Edward covered her hand that was on the table with his. "I know how hard the struggle is. My mother is an alcoholic and she's never kicked the habit. I don't do the parties because I've done the whole wild and reckless thing. Took the Marines to get my life back on track. I don't think the Marines will take me again. The Marines stopped me being irresponsible and reckless. They taught me discipline and I became someone my step-father couldn't knock down. I conquered my inner demon."

"He was that bad?"

Edward nodded his head and then said "So what do want to do with your life?" to get the attention off him.

"I would want to live in a paparazzi-free zone where every slip up isn't under a magnifying glass. But that isn't going to happen. Acting is all I know. I've written a screen play – it's not very good. That side of the business is even tougher to crack. The devil you know is better than the devil you don't."

"You don't know that until you've tried."

"I take it you won't be acting all your life?"

"I write songs. I've been working on demos. My early childhood was ideal. My mom was kicked out of her dad's house when she became pregnant with me but she joined her step-brother in Alaska. Carlisle was a small-town doctor who had married Esme a piano teacher. They couldn't have any children of their own but took to adopting later on in their lives. My mother left me to their care – they are my true parents. They were the ones who looked after me when I was sick, fed me, clothed me, educated me and provided me with security and encouragement. From Esme, I picked up a love of reading and learnt how to play the piano. At military school I got into Alternative music and was introduced to the guitar by a fellow student. I've been playing guitar and writing songs ever since."

"I thought I could write and sing song once - it ended badly." Edward smiled remembering the pop album Bella produced years ago. It had been a flop. "I hope you have better luck."

"Not everything else you try is going to turn out badly." Bella gave Edward a weak smile not believing his words "I put forward a CD under a pseudonym. I have a meeting next week."

"They're gonna fall off their chairs when you walk in."

"You want to help me raid the make-up wardrobe."

Bella and Edward laughed and then kissed - short kisses at first that developed into a long passionate kiss. The game was left unfinished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Scars**

Bella had come in early for the next scene with Edward. She was surprised to see him argue with Aro, the producer. Edward rarely spoke to anyone apart from her let alone argue.

"What's going on?" Bella addressed the crew that was subtly watching them.

"Aro wants a body double to do the next stunt." Felix answered

"But Edward always does his own stunts."

"Yes dear but this one involves a revealing angle of Edward's torso. The public expect Michelangelo's David not something that comes out of Scary Movie."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward's side looks like it belongs to a melted wax doll."

"How did that happen?"

"Who knows sweetheart. You should talk some sense into him."

Bella agreed but she didn't know which one needed to be spoken with - Aro or Edward. Edward had walked off the set. Bella decided to follow him as she judged Edward to be more responsible of two. Edward lit up a cigarette.

"Those will kill you." Bella halfheartedly advised.

"They are plenty of other things that will kill me first." But Edward threw the cigarette on the floor and stamped it out.

"We all know that Aro's an ass but he's been in the business along time. You shouldn't rub him up the wrong way. Why not use a body double?"

"I'm not ashamed of the scars. I've got a whole load of things to be ashamed about but this isn't it."

"How did they happen?"

"During advanced Marine training. We were on Arctic exercise. A tank caught on fire – a malfunction. There were five marines trapped in the tank and I had to get them out of there before the tank broke through the ice and into the sea. I got burnt."

"Did they get out?"

"Four did. I couldn't save the fifth. I would've certainly died if I tried." Edward said with pain in his voice.

"You're a real life hero."

"It was just another cold day in hell. The real heroes are the ones who did die for their friends."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll see to Aro about you doing the stunt." Bella said with determination, angry that Edward was being treated with contempt for his heroic actions.

"No Bella." But Bella had now chosen which of her co-worker needed to be taken down a peg or two.

"What do you want princess?" Aro said without looking away from the script he was holding.

"I heard that you won't let Edward to the stunt. He's more than able."

"Have you seen his body?" Aro said with disdain.

"He got the scars in the Marines. He was in Iraq. The war you so vigorously campaigned against. The public won't appreciate you disregarding a decorated war veteran like this."

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise. But look it another way. Chicks dig scars." Bella walked off with Aro glaring at her.

* * *

It was twilight. Edward was rowing on the lake with Bella. They didn't consider themselves as a couple but very close friends.

"Thank you for what you did today. Not many people would have stood up for me like that."

"I was just returning the favour." Bella couldn't retain her curiosity any further. "You said you had plenty of things to be ashamed about. What are they?"

"You know of one scandal."

"That you bagged the Denali sisters in one go."

"That was an invention by Wayne Lee." Edward laughed. "He thought it might help with my image."

"Prison?"

"Close but no."

"Then how about the porn video?"

Edward gave a single nod of his head. "Real. Though in public I can't confirm or deny. I was fresh out of military school. Nothing had changed at home so I was homeless. I slept at a bus station for 3 weeks. I was desperate for money when I saw a casting notice for a short soft-core pornography film. I had a simple choice – petty theft or do the film. I did the film. My foster brothers, Emmett and Jasper, stumbled across it and through their lack of discretion so did Carlisle. He was disappointed in me - not that I did the video but that I didn't come to him. He reminded me that I was a son to him."

"So you went home?"

"I changed my name from Masen to Cullen but I didn't want to financially burden Carlisle and Esme when they had four others to take care of. They had adopted Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper whilst I was in military school. I drifted from odd job to odd job. I delivered bootleg liquor. I was a blackjack dealer and then I boxed as a lightweight. Most of my knuckles have been broken because I couldn't afford the tape used to wrap boxers' hands."

"Did you ever win?"

"I won more than I lost. But I couldn't keep going for long - my body was bruised so I looked for something else. It was through one of these odd jobs that I got into racing. I was helping at the track and I got on with the racers. One of them let me take their car round the circuit. I tried to do the lap in the shortest time I could. The feeling was amazing. I got noticed and then began to earn money by competing in weekend open-wheel racing. I think Carlisle regretted giving me a red tricycle when I was four - it sparked my love of racing. I had an accident. One of the rival racers rammed his car into mine after losing and I got whip lash. Carlisle was on duty at the hospital - he wasn't too happy that I was living hand to mouth and that I was stupidly risking my life over a quick buck. He pushed for college but instead I sign-up to the United States Marine Corps."

"To make something of yourself on your own?"

"Eventually it was something like that. At first I couldn't settle down. I went AWOL during basic training so I could take part in an open-wheel race for the extra money. I also got a baseball signed by a favourite major League player. I was punished by spending a week in the brig. It was the most boring week of my life. I had nothing to do – no books, no pen and paper, no guitar - but I did have the signed baseball on me. In the end I had to bounce the baseball against my cell wall to relieve the boredom. It annoyed the guards so much that they confiscated my ball. I never got it back. The time in the brig allowed me to decide that I should focus my energies on self-improvement and make Carlisle and Esme proud of me. It was then that I became a Marine."

"You lived an interesting life." Bella said wistfully.

"It was reckless and self-interested but there's a lot out there to explore. Next stop for me is music. What about you Bella?"

"I don't know."

"You're not chained here, Bella."

"It feels like I am and that I'm waiting for a monster to devour me."

"You inner demon?"

"Drugs and anorexia. They are at bay but not gone." Bella shivered so Edward took his jacket off. Bella put it on. "Thank you."

"I'm here for you Bella no matter what."

Edward rowed them back to shore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Revealing the truth**

Edward and Bella were busy promoting their new film together. They had given interviews and had posed for photographs. There were rumours that Bella was dating Edward which she ignored. They had kissed once but that was it and it was when they had a glass or two of wine. Bella hoped that her relationship with Edward would develop into something more but whilst Edward had confided in her about his plans to devote his time to music rather than films after their film was released she felt that Edward hadn't considered how she might be part of his future. Bella dreaded the time that they would go their separate ways.

Edward and Bella were at a premier of their film. They posed together and signed autographs. There were shouts of their names – mostly Bella – but amongst the commotion Edward had a spine-chilling feeling that something was going to happen. It was the feeling that he felt as a Marine just before all hell was going to break loose. Edward scanned the crowd and saw a man with a gun pointing it at Bella about to pull the trigger. Edward knocked Bella to the ground and took the bullet that was meant for her. Bella tried to go over to Edward, she could see that he was bleeding, but she was led away by the body guards.

* * *

Edward was having a nightmare. Bella didn't know whether to call a doctor or not. Edward woke up with a start. Bella wanted to a reassure Edward "It's ok. It's me. It's over now." Edward passed out again.

* * *

When Edward next woke up in hospital he didn't expect Bella to be sleeping by his bedside.

"Hello, sleepy head. What you doing here?"

"I never left. You've been unconscious for 7 days."

"That long."

"The doctors should be in soon to examine you. They thought you might be fully conscious today. Your signs of recovery have been improving over the last two days. How you feeling?"

"I've felt better."

"I met Carlisle and Esme Cullen when they visited you. I mostly spoke to Esme as Carlisle was going through your condition with you the doctors here. Esme is a wonderful person – she comforted me."

"I'm glad you like her. You didn't mention Elizabeth, my birth mother; I guess she couldn't make it." Edward stared straight ahead trying to let go of the anger.

"Edward I'm sorry she isn't here. Esme wasn't too pleased either – she would never say it but I could tell. They're going to visit again tomorrow morning."

The doctors came in to examine Edward. "I'll be back, Edward" Bella promised.

* * *

Edward awaited Bella's return. She like Esme and Carlisle had visited every day. Bella had been reading to him and it helped him to have a positive outlook. He was frustrated at doing very little – even writing a verse was tiring for him. But whilst Edward was grateful to Bella he didn't understand why Bella was devoting her time to him. Edward finally asked Bella "Why are you here?"

"I thought that was obvious - you saved my life. I should be the one asking you those sort of questions. Why did you take that bullet? Why did you put your life on the line for me?"

"My reputation as an action hero would suffer if I didn't save you." Edward quipped

"No, Edward. I want the truth. Why did you save me?"

"Your life is worth 10 times more than mine."

"My life isn't worth your life. How can you say that?"

"It says so in Time Magazine." Edward could see that Bella was in earnest "You wouldn't understand."

"Give me a chance. Is this to do with your mother? If so, I understand what it's like to feel unprotected. How about I'll tell you mine if you then tell me yours? Though most of mine is available on Google."

"Oh, that trustworthy source of information?"

"Some of it was accurate. I was the typical child actor – spoilt but controlled. Renee of course had no idea how to navigate the choppy waters of Hollywood so she left my career to Caius. He was my agent who turned out to be an unscrupulous monster. I only got to see Charlie once a year for a month, but when he visited me he slowly worked out that I was being pressurized by Caius to pose for nude photos and he knew that this wasn't normal – even in Hollywood. Charlie reported his suspicions to the LAPD. There was an investigation but there wasn't enough evidence. Charlie ensured that Caius never came near me again. Later, Alec and Jane, the celebrity twins, put forward allegations that Caius was part of a Hollywood paedophile ring. This gave me the confidence to go on record to say that Caius sexually assaulted me too. It then turned out that Caius had used the nude photos of me on a child pornography web-site. This all public knowledge. My life has been an open book."

"That doesn't mean the world knows you."

"I don't even know who I am."

"You think you'll find that in the land of make believe. You need to get away from here. How could stay here after that?"

"I accepted that sexual exploitation was part of the package of being a childhood actress. I blocked the painful thoughts and memories out but I never felt like I was in control of my own body. Drugs helped but whilst I was an addict I was never a whore – I haven't had sex. Sometimes I feel so lost. I knew what the world wanted me to be and I became what they wanted without knowing my own mind. I did it so that they could continue to love me."

"Do you still need them to love you?"

"I don't know. I'm still here. I think it's your turn. What happened to you?"

"Elizabeth has always had bouts of alcoholism. During my early years she left my care to Carlisle and Esme so it didn't really impact me. It was in one of her sober periods that she met Thomas Masen. She married him and I had to live with them. I remember the day we left. Carlisle and Esme told be to me strong and then gave me a gold pocket-watch as a going away present. The inscription inside the case read 'To Edward – who has been a son to us.' I have always treasured the watch and I never once thought about selling it even in the hardest of times. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to take to the bottle again. Thomas Masen liked things the way he liked them. He loved hunting and he wanted me to love it too. He took me with him during his weekends hunting in the wilds – I learnt a lot but I didn't enjoy it. I preferred to read the books and learn the pieces of music that Esme would send me. This angered Masen – he wanted me to do manly things. We locked horns from the off and the bastard wasn't averse to using his fists to emphasise his point across. Masen punished failure and nothing I did ever pleased or even interested him. I was never good enough. Punishments often included beatings with extension cords and belts, sleeping in the back yard, withholding food and being hosed down with freezing cold water. Masen had a regular habit of telling me that I couldn't do anything right and that I would never amount to anything. That man knew how to dish out pain and humiliation."

"Jesus Edward." Bella had tears in her eyes "Your mom, she never stopped him?"

"I never told her and she didn't care to notice. I began smoking and drinking to cope with both my home and school life. At school I was mocked mercilessly for my facial paralysis and bookishness so I got into fistfights. I was considered by the teachers as a troublemaker. I shoplifted cigarettes and alcohol to feed my habit. I was caught by the police and they handed me over to Masen who beat me. The beating ended with him throwing me down a flight of stairs. I ran off and on the streets I faced constant cold and hunger. I survived through stealing. Carlisle and Esme found me through the charities that Carlisle was connected to by being a doctor. Carlisle persuaded me to come home with them. Carlisle and Esme tried every day for two weeks to get me to tell them why I ran away. I finally told them what Masen did to me and I could see that it hurt them. It hurt them because I didn't go to them. But they didn't seem to understand how much of it I brought on myself. Maybe if I had been a better son to him, he could have been a better father to me."

"Edward you didn't deserve any of this. You deserved to be cared for. Just because you had different passions didn't given him the right to beat you. Just because you lived underneath his roof didn't mean he had the right to control you."

"You should listen to yourself sometime – the same could be said for Hollywood. Carlisle and Esme wanted me to go to the police but Masen had told me many a time that he was a senior manager in local government and he could make the allegation disappear."

"But Carlisle was a doctor he could have provided evidence."

"I had already healed - there was no medical evidence to back my story so he didn't push. After the incident, I was sent to military school. Carlisle and Esme could not prevent it. I started mid-term and I was behind with the class. They had a system that if one student failed then the whole class would be punished such as missing out on the weekend visit to town – the point was team motivation. The other students showed me their displeasure through spitting in my food, hiding my stuff and beating me with soap in a sock. I responded through fighting and they left me alone. Once I caught up I started to make some friends. I hoped that my mother would come and visit me but she never did -instead Esme and Carlisle came in her stead."

"She hasn't changed then."

"No."

"I can see why you don't consider your parents as your parents. I'm glad Carlisle and Esme were able to put you on the right path."

"I am what I am because of Esme and Carlisle." Edward had to get the conversation back on track. He knew what he had to do and couldn't delay it anymore. "Bella, you shouldn't visit me anymore. People will talk."

"Let them."

"We can't be together."

"Why not?"

"We're bad for each other. My nature is to be wide and reckless. I try hard to reign it but I can't deny my nature. I can't take you along for the ride. I've just told you about my past. I can't conform to be something that people expect me to be. But it's in your nature to please people. Can you imagine waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen or, who I'm going to meet, where I'm going to wind up. Life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it by being in a place I don't want to be. We're not compatible. I think you might lead us down a road that I've been before and don't wish to go down again. I want to control my life."

"What? You're not making any sense. Please. Please don't do this. I need you! I love you! You said you'll always be there for me."

"I lied. Bella you mustn't love me. Stay well away from me."

"No."

"Bella you don't know what's good for us. You said it before you haven't lived. I have. Leave or I'll ask a nurse to chuck you out." Edward said coolly.

Bella then ran from the room with tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A reconciliation **

Following Edward's recovery he threw himself into producing his music. Edward knew that Bella Swan would quickly forget him and this was seen in the papers. Edward wanted to forget Bella just as quickly but was failing miserably. He had started to drink more and would go racing on the weekends to feel alive. It was on one of these weekends that Wayne Lee decided to tackle his friend's stupidity. Edward and Wayne were sitting on a bench around the track.

"You miss her don't you?" Wayne Lee looked at his friend wanting him to be honest.

"She was way out of my league. It was never going to work." Edward resolutely said.

"Well you didn't give her a chance. She's miserable without you."

Edward looked at a discarded newspaper on the bench. It had a photo of Bella falling out of a cab drunk after a night out with friends. "The papers…"

"Forget the papers. She parties and finds herself face down in her own vomit to get over you. She's dating mature men like Marcus so that he can take control of her out of control life."

"You think I'm any better for her than Marcus? I'm the one that did this to her."

"To her he may look like the strong silent type but we all know he's indifferent to her. Marcus would trade her in for a younger model as soon as she was no longer useful to him. How soon do you think that is going to happen? Have you seen how thin she looks lately?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Anybody who saw you together couldn't deny what you two had. If you don't act quickly you'll lose her forever. Her mother is encouraging a quick marriage. All she sees is the security that Marcus could give Bella. Like Aro, Marcus is one of the movers and shakers in Tinseltown."

"We didn't end on good terms. I was cruel to her."

"Then swallow your pride and apologize. She's coming to my party tonight. I'll put you on the guest list. Be there."

* * *

Edward arrived at Wayne Lee's party with little hope that Bella would forgive him for his last behaviour towards her. Carlisle and Esme were disappointed that Edward had broken off the relationship – they thought that Bella was what Edward was missing in his life, someone to make him happy and content with life. Edward saw Bella drinking shots with a group of other actors.

Edward purposefully approached them. "Care if I join?" Edward grabbed a shot and knocked it back.

Bella slowly turned around stunned that Edward was behind her. "You've come back."

"I never left - just stayed away."

"That's the same thing. What are you doing here?"

"It's Wayne's party. He invited me."

"He's had other parties that you've missed. You never come." Bella would definitely not have come to Wayne Lee's party if she had any inclination that Edward would be there.

"That was impolite of me. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"I don't know if I can say the same." Bella left the group and joined Marcus who had been watching them. Edward frowned.

* * *

Bella was at the gym when she saw Edward practising Jeet Kune Do with Wayne Lee. Edward saw Bella looking at them so broke off the practice and went over to her.

"Bella, can we catch a bite to eat later." Edward saw Bella blanch at the thought of food. "We didn't get a chance to speak last night."

"No." Bella lifted her head determined to stand her ground. "I've been fine without you."

"I was wrong to chuck you out Bella. You helped me to recover."

"It was nothing. I felt obliged after you saved my life and the only reason you saved me was for your image. You said so yourself. I know how much your image means to you and I'm even worth less than that. Now if you'll excuse me" Bella turned to go to the changing room. Edward grabbed her arm to stop her leaving.

"You have to let me explain."

"I understand why Edward. It doesn't make sense for you to love me. I'm so fucked up. I wasn't good enough. Damaged."

"No. Bella. Hear me out. Saving your life was an act of self-interest. I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist. But I thought the idea of you and me together was rationally wrong given where we wanted to be in life. I knew I was going to turn my back on the film industry and I knew you weren't ready for that. I knew I didn't know enough about the industry to support me let alone you if it got rough. I felt incompetent. I felt even weaker after opening up to you. I thought you would see the real me. I had to push you away before you got the chance to leave me. I've been cast off before and I couldn't face it again. Not by you."

"I can see the real you Edward. You're perfect. It's you that sees a distorted image. How can I make you see that?"

"I don't know. I just know now that living in a world where I'm not with you would probably result in our deaths quicker than if we were apart. We both went back to our ill-chosen ways of coping."

"You can't think that you can just come in my life and make it all better." Bella warned Edward.

"I know but I'm going to give it try. Are you willing to take a chance of me Bella Swan?"

"Yes. But it's you that's taking a chance on me. You not the blackjack dealer now."

* * *

When Edward wasn't in the recording studio he often met with Bella – playing chess and discussing books. Edward was getting well known for his piano and guitar playing abilities rather than his looks. He was starting to be respected as a musician, singer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist and composer. Edward was destined to enjoy worldwide success.

Edward from the off was extremely protective of Bella. He reviewed her security arrangements with an eye of a military planner but also a villain. He was apt in both roles. Edward made certain improvements but was irritated when Bella would unpredictably change her movements. There were many times when Edward didn't know if Bella was at a book shop, at party or even dead in a toilet. Edward was waiting for Bella in her apartment.

"How did you get in?"

"Your housekeeper let me in. Where were you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Do I have to find out in tomorrow's paper?"

"No. Why do you want to know?"

"I told you why! I can't protect you like this. There's so many people out there that wish to hurt you."

"I didn't ask you to protect me."

"If I don't who will?"

"I pay people for that."

"You're their meal ticket. They don't care that you're getting stoned out of your mind but I do."

"I wasn't doing drugs. You see the worst in everybody."

"It's better to see what's there than what isn't. I feel very protective of you. I don't mean to suffocate you but you have to tell me where you go."

"Fine. I was getting you a birthday present." Bella put a wrapped gift on the table. "I'm going to bed and you're not welcome."

Bella went to her bedroom and closed the door. Edward could hear Bella crying but thought better of going in and comforting her. Edward knew he messed up and he didn't know what to do to make amends.

* * *

Edward decided to go for a drink and play pool with Wayne after his argument with Bella. Wayne had made the unfortunate decision to go to the sports bar where Marcus often watched the game with his body guards. It took time for Marcus to notice them but when he did he approached them with his body guards closely flanked by him. Edward had been photographed with Bella and it took little time for the rumours to start circulating that they were dating again. Marcus was less then pleased. Edward's and Wayne's body guards got up from their chairs but they were outnumbered.

"Marcus, we're here for the game." Wayne said - he could smell trouble quickly brewing.

"That's none of my concern." Marcus then turned to Edward. "I see that you and Bella have had a little reunion?"

"Maybe you should repeat the words you just said to my friend here." Edward wasn't intimidated by Marcus in the slightest.

"You're very gifted Edward Cullen. I have a large stake in the record company you've signed up with. It would be a shame for such a gift to go to waste."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not unintelligent Edward."

"But sometimes I need it spelt out for me."

"It means stay away from Bella Swan."

"That's not possible I'm afraid. I intend to make her my wife."

"We'll see about that. You're going to lose Edward and you'll lose everything by the time I'm done with you."

Marcus led his guard away. Edward turned his attention back to the game. He tried potting the black ball but missed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Saving Bella**

The next day Edward apologised for his behaviour towards Bella and they went for a moonlit picnic. Bella and Edward were laying on a blanket looking at the night sky. Edward was pointing out the constellations in the night sky with a pair of binoculars.

"That's Perseus and Andromeda. It's the most enduring of all Greek myths. Andromeda's mother offended the Nereids, female spirits of sea waters, by boasting that Andromeda was more beautiful than they. In revenge Poseidon, the God of the sea, sent a sea monster to devastate the kingdom of Andromeda's father. Only Andromeda's sacrifice would appease the gods so she was chained to a rock and left to be devoured by the monster. Perseus happened by, fresh from his adventure of beheading Medusa the Gorgon. Perseus found Andromeda chained naked to a rock - his heart was captivated by the sight of the frail beauty in distress below. Perseus slew the monster and then asked her father's permission for him to marry her." Edward stroked Bella's hair whilst he told her the story.

"Did they marry?"

"Yeap and had six children. When Andromeda died, the Greek goddess Athene placed Andromeda's image among the stars next to Perseus."

"That's a beautiful tale." Bella kissed Edward. Edward kissed her back.

Edward bent down in front of Bella. Bella sat up. Edward presented Bella with an engagement ring. "Bella, you mean everything to me. Everything. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment for the rest of our lives. Would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

Bella was astounded but managed to find the will to say "Edward, I want to be with you forever. But I can't marry you. In Hollywood, it's baiting the sharks. I don't want that to ruin us. It's just a piece of paper"

"A bit of paper where you've committed to be mine for the rest of our lives means the world to me, Bella." Edward stroked Bella's face. "Certainty in an uncertain world."

"I need to think on it. Give me the weekend, Edward. Please."

Bella then curled into Edward's protective embrace.

Bella was blind sighted by Edward's offer of marriage. Bella wanted to spend her life with Edward but she knew the frenzy a marriage would spark in the press. They would constantly be in the spot light during the run up to the wedding. And then the press would wait – no, look for reasons - for her happy ever after to end badly in divorce. Bella would lose Edward and she couldn't face that.

* * *

Bella needed to let her hair down. She agreed to go to a party with Jessica. It was a party hosted by Marcus and Aro so it was an important party to be at. Bella was a short blue dress that complemented her slender figure. Jessica was in a revealing red dress that left nothing to the imagination.

As soon as Bella and Jessica entered the party heads turned. They were definitely the sweethearts of Hollywood. Marcus came over to Bella and kissed her hand. Bella politely withdrew her hand but decided to sit next to Marcus so not to anger him by snubbing him outright in front of his friends. Marcus would not be able to forgive the slight and Bella's career would suffer for it. Wayne Lee had attended the party to and noticed that Bella was sitting uncomfortably next to Marcus looking longingly towards the coke on the table. Wayne felt he needed too tell Edward where Bella was so he texted Edward.

Bella had drank the free flowing Champaign but hadn't yet touch the coke she was tempted to snort as a means of escape. Edward walked in looking suave. He looked directly at Bella sitting next to Marcus and felt deceived by Bella's assertions that she would love him for ever. Forever seemed to last only long as he was the best offer on the table. Marcus had far more to offer Bella than he did.

Bella noted the look on Edward's face but felt safer now that he was here. Bella expected Edward to come straight to her but instead Edward got himself a drink and went over Wayne Lee.

"Thanks for texting." Edward clunked his bottle of beer against Wayne's.

"Why not go over to her?"

"She seems otherwise engaged. I'm here if she wants a lift home."

Edward went to chat with Jessica. He thought that a touch of jealously may lure Bella back towards him. It was Marcus who recognised Edward's tack so Marcus led Bella to the dance floor. Bella duly followed Marcus looking guiltily at Edward. Edward felt nauseated that Marcus was touching his Bella. Bella tried to keep a distance from Marcus and then tried to remove herself from Marcus' wondering hands. Bella hated the way Marcus touched her body. Bella had to get away from Marcus and thought that the only excuse he would find acceptable was do a line of coke. If she asked to use the toilet he might ask her to give a golden shower – he wasn't adverse to such acts.

Bella politely said "Please excuse me" and then nodded at the coke. Marcus let Bella go but leered at her.

Edward couldn't watch Bella snort a line. Drunk he could deal with. Stoned was a different matter. Once she was stoned who knew what she would agree to do and who with. "Please, Bella. Don't."

"Edward, it really isn't your place to tell people what to do at our party." Aro sneered.

"I didn't ask you to teach me good manners."

"If you're not politer, my boy, I might just have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere without Bella."

"Ah but does Bella want to go with you. It seems like she was having fun with my friend Marcus here."

"Bella, please come with me."

"I can't go. Not now. Not like this."

"Tell me why not and I'll leave. I'll leave you with them." Edward couldn't believe he was saying these words.

"This is my world Edward. You just don't belong in my world. You don't understand."

"I understand that I belong with you. This place has got you trapped, Bella. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. I can't break you free – you have to do it. But this place will kill you if you stay. Maybe not right away because you're strong but... sooner or later the Bella I know and love will die... You said you didn't want this place to devour you. Maybe it already has."

Bella remained silent absorbing Edward's words but it gave Marcus time to dismiss Edward. "How touching. Though a little over dramatic. Edward, I think you should leave now."

Edward was about to leave Bella with Marcus. Marcus smothered Bella in an embrace. Bella vehemently said "Let me go."

These three words allowed Edward to hope as he scarcely allowed himself to hope before. Edward turned around "You heard what the lady said. Let her go."

Marcus wasn't used to being told what to do. "I don't think so." Marcus kissed Bella.

Edward punched Marcus "If you ever touch her against her will again..."

"You'll do what?" Marcus pulled a gun on Edward. Edward grabbed the gun and smashed his elbow into Marcus' head. Marcus was unconscious on the floor. Edward was staggered at what he had done but he was quick to react.

"Bella, we have to go." Edward grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the party to his car. Edward helped Bella into the car and buckled her in. Edward then got into the car taking off at speed in order to escape the Marcus' bodyguards that were pursuing them. Edward was doing his damnedest to shed the body guards who he was certain was going to kill him. Edward was in his element – he knew how to race cars.

Bella flinched each time Edward took a corner too sharply. Bella was holding on to her seat for dear life. "So this is what it feels like to be in a car with you."

"I didn't think it was going to be like this." As Edward turned another corner. Edward ducked and forced Bella's head down as bullets were fired into the window screen. Edward feared for Bella's life but his years in the Marines taught him to keep his head. Edward ended the car chase by pushing the car of Marcus' bodyguards in the path of a gas station, blowing it up and killing them.


End file.
